


Kitten Fight

by treegyu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Jealous! Jongdae, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treegyu/pseuds/treegyu
Summary: Minseok gets a kitten and Jongdae feels the kitten is getting more attention than him, so he tries to gain Minseok's attention by acting like a kitty.





	Kitten Fight

"Jongdae!~" Minseok yelled from the front door of the dorms, looking for his boyfriend.

Jongdae came out of their bedroom, instantly noticing Minseok holding a pet carrier. Tilting his head, he wondered why Minseok was carrying that. Minseok smiled brightly, as if something made him extremely happy. Jongdae smiled softly, happy to see his boyfriend so happy. Minseok set the pet carrier in the middle of the living room and kneeled besides it.

"Jongdae, meet our child, Yogi." Minseok said as a white kitten with brown spots walked out. 

Jongdae smiled at the kitten and sat on the floor. He held out the hand to let the kitten sniff him and get to know his scent, before petting it softly.

"He's adorable, isn't he?" Minseok asked, smiling as he watched his boyfriend and the kitten bond.

After a few minutes, Jongdae was holding the kittens, saying how cute it was and that now Minseok has two kittens in his life that'll make him happy. The two played and loved the kitten for about twenty minutes before Minseok thought it was time to get food for him. He pulled a small can of cat food out of the shopping back he had besides him and walked to the kitchen. Jongdae watched him leave before he decided to carefully get up, the kitten still in his arms as he made his way to the kitchen. The sight of food made the kitten try and jump out of Jongdae's arms, which made him carefully set Yogi on the floor.

"Awww, are you hungry baby?" Minseok asked Yogi as he set the small plate of cat food in front of the kitten when it walked towards him.

Jongdae was surprised to hear Minseok call the kitten baby, but he let it slide because he knew some pet owners called their pets baby. He smiles and watches Minseok pat Yogi's head and walk to Jongdae. He back hugged the younger one and watched the kitten eat, giggling softly. Jongdae was feeling slightly jealous, but he knew how much Minseok loved cats, so he let his boyfriend admire the kitten as long as he wanted.

"He's so precious." Minseok said softly.

Jongdae nodded, not sure if he wanted to say anything, yet he smiled so Minseok wouldn't assume he's jealous over a kitten. The two spent the rest of the day with kitten. However, the more the day went on, Jongdae started to worry more and more that Minseok was beginning to love the kitten more than him. Jongdae wanted to get more of Minseok's attention, but didn't know how. Looking at Yogi, who was falling asleep in Minseok's lap, and finally had an idea.

"Meow.~" Jongdae said, doing his best to sound like a kitten, nuzzling against Minseok's arm.

Minseok giggled, wanting Jongdae to continue. He purposely paid more attention to the kitten, just to see how far his boyfriend would go. He woke Yogi up to put him in the reclining chair besides him, watching the little one sleep. Jongdae pouted and nuzzled Minseok again, and then laid in Minseok's lap. He pretended to paw at Minseok's face to get his attention. Minseok giggled and looked at Jongdae and rubbed his tummy. 

"Does my other kitten want attention?" Minseok asked cutely.

Jongdae blushed a light shade of pink and nodded.

"Alright." 

Minseok pet Jongdae and watched him fall asleep in his lap. He giggled as Jongdae yawned softly and shifted to be comfortable, looking up at the older one before falling asleep with a smile on his face. Minseok carfully lifted Jongdae up, kissing his cheek before holding him against him. He continued to pet him and watched him sleep, occasionally looking at Yogi to make sure he was okay. Except now, most of his attention was on Jongdae.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to resist turning this into smut bc I promised a friend this would be a fluffy fic. Who knows, maybe one day I will write Xiuchen smut.


End file.
